Our Night Off
by elmo-doodle
Summary: JD's ignoring Perry on their night at home. Of course, Perry doesn't like this. JDCox.


**elmo-doodle: **I needed to get this out of my system. Really badly. This scene has been going around in my head for the last 5 days, and since I haven't been in school any of those days, I think it's healthy to write this down. Maybe I can sleep at night now... Perry's probably OOC. Meh...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own [SCRUBS]. If I did, this short little one-shot would _definitely _make an appearance. It is for that reason that fangirls aren't allowed to write the episodes.

**Our Night Off**

"Doctor Cox?"

"Hmm?"

"I really need to concentrate."

"So?"

"I can't do that when you're kissing my neck."

Perry paused but didn't remove his lips from JD's neck. Instead, he began to bite down gently and suck at the exposed skin.

JD groaned in frustration and pleasure. "That's not helping," he murmured.

"Wasn't trying to," Perry said against his skin. JD sighed and placed his biro pen on the desk, leaning back against Perry.

JD had spent the majority of the night hunched over one of his patient's charts and a bunch of textbooks. A notepad was resting beside him-- it had some messy notes scribbled over the front page. He was researching for anything and everything that could help him diagnose his patient, but lately he wasn't having much success. With his patient deteriorating, JD could just feel the clock ticking down the seconds until time was up.

This night was also the first one that JD and Perry had off together in a long time. Though Perry would never admit it, he was annoyed that JD was spending their night working.

"Newbie, you _must _stop obsessing over this," Perry said, running a hand through the younger man's hair. A contented sigh was his response. "And I thought I said _nawt_ to call me "Doctor Cox" outside of the hospital?"

"I'm still in medicine-mode," JD said, his eyes closed. "I can't help thinking that I've missed something important-- something that will tell me what Mr Wilde's condition is..."

"Newbie," Perry said, sternly, "the guy's like a hundred years old. Even if you do diagnose him, there's not much of a chance for him living any longer."

"I know, but--"

"Ah-bup-bup-bup," Perry scolded, making JD smile. "Just leave it for tonight, Pricilla. You won't be doing anyone any good if you walk in to work half dead tomorrow."

"I'll be walking in to work half-limping tomorrow if I always let you have your way," JD replied, smirking. He could feel Perry's chest vibrate as he growled. "Besides, you're probably just jealous that I'm focusing more on the textbooks than I am on you." His smirk became wider when there was no response from Perry.

Perry did, however, started assaulting JD's ear with his tongue, making the younger doctor shiver. "Forget about work," Perry half requested, half demanded, "and come to bed."

JD groaned at the effect those words and Perry's mouth had on him. "But--"

"No, JD," Perry growled. He pulled JD out of the chair and brought him against his body. Perry crushed his lips to JD, who responded immediately. They stood there for a while, kissing passionately before they started to get impatient.

JD tugged Perry's shirt out of his pants and tried to unbutton it at the same time that Perry moved them so that JD's back was pressed against the wall. After a few more minutes, in which Perry began to attack JD's neck again, JD had managed to unbutton Perry's shirt and the older man complied as he pushed it over and off of his shoulders. JD whimpered as Perry bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. In return, JD ran his hands over Perry's chest and felt his lover shudder in response.

"Unfair," Perry murmured, moving his hands to the base of JD's t-shirt and pulling it over his head. JD moaned as Perry pressed up against him again, their bare chests meeting together. "I really wish you wouldn't put so much crap in your hair, Newbie."

JD smiled. It was only in moments like these when Perry let down his defences and was perfectly honest with him. JD reflected on this, but that thought was cut off when Perry suddenly ground his hips against JD's, eliciting a wonderful pleasure and expelling all coherent thought.

"Whaddya say we move this to the bedroom?" Perry asked, pressing his hips forward again.

"Hnngg," was JD's reply. Perry chuckled as he took JD's hand and led him to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

* *

JD was limping in to work the next day.

* * *

**elmo-doodle: **mmm, slightly smutty. But really-- who cares? ^_^ Please review! It'll make me feel better!


End file.
